Happy Valentine's Day
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Drabble TykiLavi I hope you find your Tyki or Lavi out there


Valentine's Day

His fanfic contains yaoi (TykiLavi) don't read if you disapprove, you have been warned.

Lavi had never worried about the holiday before. He ran a bookstore. Very few people bought books as Valentine gifts. So there was no need for a sales event or the worry of a business rush. It was a calm month for him.

Had been anyway. Until he had a boyfriend. Now he was fretting over what to do? Should he just by him a gift? Should he plan something speacial? What was his lover plnnning? Was he planning anything? Had they been together long enough for today to mean anything?

"Aagghh!" Lavi's head hit the counter.

"Ne, Lavi? That's not a very good way to run your store. You'll scare the customers."

Crap. Tyki. Lavi looked up at him. "I'm not open yet." He muttered.

Tyki was swinging a key to store on his finger. "I know. I'm off to work myself. I stopped by to give you these." He handed Lavi a bouquet of roses.

Lavi turned as red as the flowers. "I, uh… thank you." He took them and inhaled deeply, letting the smell comfort him. "Will you be back after work?"

"Of course." Tyki leaned across the counter and stole a kiss. He ruffled Lavi's hair. "I'll see you then."

Lavi closed early that day. The roses sat in a vase. He would stroke petal delicately and sigh. What could he do for Tyki? He decided to call Tyki on his last break. "Hey."

"Hi, what's up Lavi?" Tyki answered.

"Um, this is going to seem random but what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I like being with you. Where are you-"

"I know. But of that time what's your favorite thing?"

"I'm at work you know." Tyki whispered. "But to satisfy your curiostiy, I love when you touch me."

"Thank you." He hung up.

"What the hell?" Tyki stared at his phone.

Lavi was blushing brightly. Duh, of course that was what Tyki wanted. Well maybe not wanted but he would want it. Lavi breathed in and out. He could do this.

He waited for Tyki to get off work. Fidgeting slightly, he counted down the seconds til his love would walk through the door. He had never been so nervous.

Tyki was surprised to see the shop already closed. He walked in quietly, locking the door behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him. "Welcome back." Lavi whispered.

He shuddered. "Lavi, why did you close early?"

"So we could be together. I'm not losing out on anything, business was slow." Lavi took his hand and began to lead him through the dark store to the back where it connected to his house. Once inside Lavi pushed Tyki against the door and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. You're being awfuly aggressive."

Lavi blushed but continued. "Follow me." He led him to the bedroom. Tyki sat down on the bed and pulled Lavi into his lap. He began to trail kisses down the side of his neck.

Not good, Lavi thought. I'm losing control. His shirt was being undone by Tyki's expert fingers. He found a pert nipple and began to play with it.

Lavi moaned out. He put all of his weight against Tyki in order to push him down. Tyki gasped and Lavi took the moment to kiss him deeply. His hands fumbled with Tyki's pants but he eventually got them undone and down. He rubbed the clothed member with his hand gently. His lover moaned softly to him.

He tugged down the fabric that covered Tyki's cock silently licked the head. Tykislipped his hand into his red hair and made a fist. "Lavi…you're teasing," He sighed out as Lavi's tongue went around the tip. He licked from the base up to the top before sucking on the head.

"You always tease me." He replied back, whispering so that his breath tickled Tyki's skin. He hummed as he took Tyki back into his mouth, and swallowed him whole this time.

Tyki gasped and arched his back, trying not to buck into Lavi's mouth. He was so hot inside. Lavi began to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Lavi deep throated his lover, urged to continue on by Tyki's moans of pleasure. "Fuck, I love you." He gasped into the sheets.

"Mhm," Lavi hummed, sending vibrations through Tyki's member.

Tyki's hand tightening in his hair was the only warning he had before the man came. Lavi swallowed the seed of his lover like Tyki would for him. He pulled off Tyki and sat beside him on the bed. The Pourtegese man took a moment to recover before sitting up and attacking Lavi. He kissed the red head fiercely and pinned him to the bed. "I hope this wasn't just for the occasion."

Lavi blushed. "Well after the flowers I felt bad because I didn't know what to get you. And you said you liked it when I touched you so…."

Tyki chuckled. He took Lavi's hand and kissed the palm of it. "I love your touch, anywhere you touch me. My what a little perverted mind you have."

"What? I do not!" Lavi tried to wriggle free. "You're the perv."

Tyki held him closer. "Happy Valentine'sDay."

"You too." He whispered as they kissed.


End file.
